New Powers Within
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: When Hiei is attacked by demons, he goes over to Yusuke for help. Even after he's healed up there is still something wrong. What's up with Hiei? Is he okay?
1. Chapter 1

This is an YYH story. This story is based on the other story 'A Human's lust and a Demons love' by Sesshomaru42619. The warnings include Yaoi, Yaoi threesome, maybe a little Yuri, new powers, OCs, OOC, more warnings might come.  
  
Summary: Hiei is wounded after a battle with a few demons and he needs to find a place to stay. Kurama is out of town (for a very, very short time); Kuwabura is mad at him, like always; his sister is with Boton on a vacation; and he doesn't have enough energy to find a portal to the other world; so he heads over to Yusuke. Yusuke takes care of him. But something is still wrong with Hiei, but he doesn't realize it yet. What's wrong with Hiei?  
  
Parings: Read story to find out.  
  
============ Chapter 1 ============  
  
Hiei limped down the streets of Japan. He was tired, weak, hungry, and worried. He worried that after all of the searching for his friends, the last one on his list might not be home.  
  
Hiei, as you already know, was in a battle with a pack of demons. Hiei underestimated them and fought them as if they were weaklings, but Hiei wasn't aware of the tricks they had up their sleeves. For Hiei, the tricks were a little too much and he was overwhelmed by them, the demons had the upper hand in the battle and nearly killed him, but he got away.  
  
What he got from the battle were more wounds than he could ever count. He had very deep cuts all over his torso; his left arm was cut so badly, that he couldn't feel the pain; on his cheek he had a cut shaped like an X; and the rest of his was in worst shape.  
  
'I'm almost there...' Hiei thought as he neared Yusuke's house.  
  
Over the summer, Yusuke and his mother moved into a house. It was a good condition considering on what it went through. It was a little three bedroom house, with two and a half bathrooms, and kitchen and living room. Yusuke and his mother inherited it from a family member, who was an aunt to Yusuke's mother they never knew existed, along with twenty thousand dollars.  
  
Hiei limped for about five more minutes before he finally came to the house. He rang the doorbell and passed out.  
  
============  
  
Yusuke was watching television in his room, when the lamp light blinked on and off. Anytime that happened, that meant the doorbell was rung. The aunt was a deaf woman who lost her hearing when she was little, so the house was rigged to fit her needs, which helped Yusuke some, because anytime he's in his room with the door closed, it's impossible to hear the doorbell.  
  
He got up out of bed and headed for the door.  
  
"Who's there?!" He yelled as he walked to the door.  
  
When no one answered, he looked through the peek hole and saw no one. He unlocked the door, except for the chain lock, and was about to open the door, but found something weighing it closed. He removed the chain lock and pushed open the door and looked behind it.  
  
He gasped at who he saw.  
  
"Hiei!" He yelled.  
  
He slipped through the opening of the door and rushed over to Hiei's body. He checked for a pulse and looked over his body. After about three minutes, he picked up Hiei's body effortlessly and went back inside the house.  
  
============  
  
Hiei opened his eyes and looked around. It was morning and he found himself in a familiar place, but he couldn't remember where he was at the moment. He scanned the room again and his eyes landed on a sleeping figure on the floor wrapped in a blanket.  
  
'Yusuke...?' He thought.  
  
The figure on the floor stirred and rolled around revealing the face.  
  
'Yes, it's him.' Hiei thought, then he scratched his head, only to find that bandages were wrapped around it. 'But what am I doing here?'  
  
Yusuke stirred again and his eyes opened and landed on Hiei.  
  
"Morning..." Yusuke yarned as he sat up. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine..." Hiei yarned.  
  
Yusuke shoved his blanket off of himself and got up.  
  
Hiei started to blush, Yusuke was shirtless. Half of his perfectly defined body was showing; and Hiei didn't know why he was blushing.  
  
'Do I like him?' Hiei thought. 'If I do, the question really is, does he like me?'  
  
Yusuke looked at Hiei and thought he was seeing things when he saw Hiei blushing.  
  
'Is he blushing?' Yusuke thought. 'No, he can't be. He might have changed a little over these months, but he can't be blushing.'  
  
"Hiei, I need to check your wounds." Yusuke said as he walked over to him.  
  
Hiei sat still as Yusuke sat next to him and took off the bandages. For the first time, Hiei realized how many bandages he had on himself.  
  
Yusuke started with the ones around Hiei's head, he gently unwrapped the bandages and looked at the cuts. He saw that they were starting to heal, but they still needed time, so he wrapped Hiei's head up again. Then he checked out the wound that Hiei had on his cheek, the cut was deep and Yusuke was thinking it was going to leave a scar.  
  
"The one you have on your cheek might scar Hiei." Yusuke said. "There isn't much we can do about that one."  
  
Hiei nodded, then Yusuke put the bandage back on Hiei's cheek.  
  
Hiei looked into Yusuke's eyes, Yusuke looked into Hiei's eyes, then their heads drew closer to each other's until their lips finally touched.  
  
The kiss was a sweet, pleasant kiss, until it turned heated. Yusuke licked Hiei's bottom lip asking for entrance. Hiei gladly granted him the entrance Yusuke wanted. They battled until they used up all of their air and broke apart.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes as they panted, trying to figure out what the other was thinking.  
  
"I-I..." Yusuke began. "I love you Hiei..."  
  
"I love you too..." Hiei said.  
  
They kissed again, this kiss promised love for the future.  
  
============  
  
It has been a week since Hiei came to Yusuke. Yusuke's mother allowed Hiei to stay as long as he wanted. She changed a lot; she stopped drinking, and got a job. She was a business woman who worked for a small firm in town. She went to college when she was supposed to, but Yusuke didn't know until she got the job.  
  
Right now, Hiei was on Yusuke's lap watching television. He was still a little weak, but he felt better than he did before. Hiei changed a little, but he didn't notice, Yusuke on the other hand did. Hiei smiled more often and didn't make too many threats. But what the two didn't know was that there were still more changes to come.  
  
The lights started to blink and Yusuke heaved a sigh.  
  
"Who would be here at this time of night?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Hiei slid off of his lap and watched as Yusuke headed out of the room.  
  
'I'm thinking the same thing my love...' Hiei thought.  
  
============  
  
Yusuke reached the door and looked through the peek hole. Who he saw was a little unexpected. He opened the door and let the guest in.  
  
"Hey Yusuke..." Kurama said as he entered the house.  
  
"Hey Kurama, what's up?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Nothing much..." Kurama said.  
  
"Want to come to my room?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Sure..." Kurama said.  
  
They walked to the room and Kurama was a little surprised when he saw Hiei.  
  
"Hey Hiei..." Kurama said.  
  
Hiei's head snapped up at the voice and he looked over to his friend.  
  
"Kurama?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me..." Kurama said.  
  
"I thought you were on a family trip." Hiei said.  
  
Kurama walked over to Hiei and sat next to him.  
  
"We came back a little earlier than expected." Kurama said.  
  
Yusuke came back into the room after using the bathroom. Hiei got up and let Yusuke take his spot and Hiei took his spot back on Yusuke's lap.  
  
Kurama looked at the both of them with wide eyes.  
  
"Are you guys..." Kurama didn't finish.  
  
"Yes, we are together." Yusuke said.  
  
Hiei smiled.  
  
Kurama gave a small frown, but quickly replaced it with a cover-up smile.  
  
"I'm happy for you two." Kurama said.  
  
They both thanked Kurama and spoke for awhile more.  
  
============  
  
Kurama was at home laying in bed now and he was thinking of two people.  
  
'Now what am I going to do?' Kurama thought. 'The two people I'm in love with are now a couple.'  
  
Tears came to Kurama's eyes.  
  
'Well, I know now that either Yusuke or Hiei like me in that way...' Kurama thought as he drifted to sleep.  
  
============  
  
Hiei was wide awake as he lay in Yusuke's arms.  
  
"You awake Hiei?" A voice asked.  
  
Hiei jumped slightly and calmed down when he realized that voice belonged to Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah..." Hiei said as he turned in Yusuke's hold and faced him.  
  
Yusuke pulled him closer.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Nothing..." Hiei said.  
  
"Yes you are, I can tell when you are thinking." Yusuke said. "Now tell me what you're thinking."  
  
"I'm thinking about Kurama." Hiei said.  
  
"Kurama, why?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"When we told him about us, he frowned." Hiei said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"He frowned for a second, then replaced it with a fake smile." Hiei said. "You didn't see it, but I did."  
  
"Do you think he's mad about us being together?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I don't know what to think." Hiei said. "I'm just worried."  
  
"You love him, do you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes..." Hiei said.  
  
"Me too, what do you want to do?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I want to make him apart of this relationship." Hiei said.  
  
"How will we do that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I'll think of something..." Hiei said. "But right now, we sleep."  
  
Yusuke kissed Hiei's forehead and they both drifted to sleep.  
  
To be continued...  
  
============  
  
Well, how was that?  
  
What will happen next?  
  
If you want the answers, send me reviews!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who reviewed my story; I love you all!!! And special thanks to Sesshomaru42619 for letting me take some of her ideas for this story.  
  
Well anyway, enjoy!!!  
  
============ Chapter 2 ============  
  
Kurama was now headed over to Yusuke's house. Hiei called him that morning to come over later on that day. Kurama agreed and now he was having second thoughts on his answer. He wasn't sure if he should go over to Yusuke and Hiei, he feared that he might snap.  
  
============  
  
Yusuke looked at Hiei as he tried out his new clothes. The clothing that Hiei wore around the house for a few days were clothes that Yusuke had out grown, but were still a little too big for Hiei. Yusuke's mother realized this and took it upon her duty to buy Hiei some decent clothes.  
  
Right now, Hiei was trying on the clothing that was formfitting; he had an idea to get Kurama. Yusuke felt like jumping on Hiei, but he contained himself because he didn't want to get burned.  
  
"How does this look?" Hiei asked.  
  
Yusuke looked over Hiei body and nearly drooled.  
  
"You look great!" Yusuke said.  
  
Hiei was wearing a tight white shirt with leather pants that had a belt studded with fake diamonds and a matching black headband.  
  
The light started blinking in the room.  
  
"Kurama's here..." Hiei said.  
  
"I'll go get the door; you go to the living room." Yusuke said.  
  
Hiei went to the living room and Yusuke went to the door. Once he reached it he didn't check he just opened it.  
  
"Hey Kurama..." Yusuke said.  
  
"Hey Yusuke, how are you doing?" Kurama greeted.  
  
"Fine, and you?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Good..." Kurama said.  
  
"C'mon, let's go to the living room." Yusuke said.  
  
He and Kurama headed for the living room and were greeted by an unexpected sight.  
  
Hiei was lounged out on the couch, his shirt riding up revealing his bellybutton. He kept his sight on the television and acted as if he didn't realize that the two teens had entered the room.  
  
"H-hello H-Hiei..." Kurama squeaked.  
  
Hiei sat up and looked at Kurama.  
  
"Hello Kurama, how are you doing?" Hiei greeted.  
  
"Fine..." Kurama whispered. 'What's happening to me? Oh, I know. I'm looking at an incredibly hot demon lounged out on that couch, and if I just reach out my hand I can touch him! Why am I going through this torture?!' Kurama thought.  
  
"Take a seat Kurama." Yusuke urged.  
  
Kurama slowly walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down next to Hiei, Yusuke took a seat on the other side of Hiei.  
  
They sat down for a few minutes watching television, until the silence was broken by a squeak from Kurama.  
  
Kurama looked up into Hiei's eyes, then realize Hiei was pinning him down onto the couch.  
  
"What a-are you d-doing?" Kurama asked.  
  
Hiei pressed his lips to Kurama's, Kurama's eyes widened then drew to a close when he melted into the kiss.  
  
Then Kurama did something that caught Hiei off guard. Kurama flipped them both over so that he was on top of Hiei; the kiss turn heated right after. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"What am I, chopped liver?" A voice asked.  
  
Kurama looked up and saw Yusuke.  
  
"Come over here and you'll see." Kurama said.  
  
Yusuke walked over and Kurama got off of Hiei. Kurama kissed Yusuke in a heated kiss. Hiei sat up and looked at the both of them; he smiled when he saw Yusuke break the kiss.  
  
"Can't hold up to Kurama?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No..." Yusuke said.  
  
Both teens walked over to Hiei. Kurama sat in front of him, and Yusuke sat behind him. Kurama kissed Hiei on his lips, then lifted the shirt and nipped at his bellybutton. Yusuke nipped at Hiei's neck. Hiei gave moans and squeals of pleasure.  
  
============  
  
It had been three days since the twosome relationship became a threesome. Yukina had come back to town with Boton and wanted to have a picnic with all of her friends. She called everyone to meet up at the park where the picnic will be held.  
  
Right now Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei were headed there; with their arms linked together. Yusuke didn't want to go, but after a threat from Hiei, he agreed. Kurama had agreed to bring some things to the picnic; he spent some of his morning cooking up things at home, and some of his time at the grocery store. He carried everything in a picnic basket, but he had to keep a close eye on it because Yusuke was trying to open it to see what was inside, Kurama wanted to keep it a surprise.  
  
"Yusuke, keep your hands out of there." Hiei said.  
  
Kurama slapped Yusuke when he found his hand in the basket.  
  
"Hush Hiei!" Yusuke hissed.  
  
Hiei smirked.  
  
They walked for a few more minutes before they finally got there.  
  
"Guys, over here!!!" A voice yelled.  
  
The three lovers turned around to see that Boton was the one calling them. She was signaling them to come over; she looked a little surprised to see their arms linked.  
  
As soon as they got to her, she asked the question.  
  
"Are you guys together?" She asked.  
  
The three boys nodded.  
  
She squealed with delight.  
  
"This is great; can I please be the one to tell the others?" Boton asked.  
  
"Sure..." The others mumbled.  
  
Boton led the three boys to the spot where the picnic was being held, they found everyone there.  
  
There was Genkai, Yukina, Kuwabura, Koenma, Keiko, Kuwabura's sister (I forgot her name, can someone please tell me her name, until I find out, she'll go by the name 'Shizuka'; also can someone please tell me Yusuke's mother's name?), even Touya and Jin. Everyone looked at Hiei for a moment because of the new wardrobe but they said nothing.  
  
Hiei was wearing a red t-shirt, with tight black jeans, and big kick-ass boots, along with a red head band with a ying-yang sign in the middle.  
  
"Hello guys." Kurama greeted.  
  
Boton said the news to everyone after that.  
  
"What?!" Was everyone else's reaction.  
  
They looked at the three for a minute before congratulating them.  
  
Kurama took out all of the things he had in his basket; Yukina did the same for her basket.  
  
Within a matter of two minutes, the blanket that was on the ground was filled with food. There was cake, pie, drinks, fruits, every kind of food you can imagine, some of which Hiei was unfamiliar with.  
  
Everyone ate food and had fun, but that soon change a little when Yusuke asked Hiei to pass him a drink.  
  
"Hiei, can you pass me a drink?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Hiei reached over, then he felt a strange feeling come over him, for a split second his body felt ice cold, but he dismissed it and passed the drink to Yusuke.  
  
"Whoa!!!" Yusuke yelled, he dropped the drink and shook his hand wildly.  
  
"What happened?!" Kurama and Hiei yelled.  
  
"Hiei, why in the world did you heat the can?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"What?!" Hiei yelled.  
  
Kurama stopped Yusuke's hand from shaking and looked over it, and then a puzzled look came over his face.  
  
"Hey Touya, can you please pick up that can?" Kurama asked.  
  
Touya reached over and picked up the can, and then a puzzled look can over his face also.  
  
"Hiei, you're a fire demon right?" Touya asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Hiei said.  
  
"But, this can isn't heated, it's frozen, it's cold as dry ice." Touya said.  
  
"Yusuke has frost bite, doesn't he?" Shizuka asked.  
  
"Yeah, Hiei show us your powers." Kurama said.  
  
Hiei picked up another can and held it over the grass. This time the can melted and the liquid dripped to the ground.  
  
Kurama, Touya, and Hiei looked a little confused.  
  
"Let's get on with the picnic." Kuwabura said.  
  
Yukina walked over to Yusuke and healed his ice burn, then everyone went on with the picnic.  
  
============  
  
The picnic was a good one, now everyone was walking home together. They spoke about a few things that Hiei didn't quite understand, Yusuke and Kurama promised him that they will show him what they were talking about later.  
  
Jin noticed a change in Hiei's looks.  
  
"Oh my, Hiei your eyes!!!" Jin yelled.  
  
Everyone looked at Hiei and was very surprised.  
  
"What about my eyes?" Hiei asked.  
  
Keiko dug into her purse, took out a mirror, and passed it to Hiei.  
  
When Hiei looked into the mirror the sight made him jump back and nearly drop the mirror.  
  
His eyes were crystal blue.  
  
"Koenma, what do you make of this?" Boton asked.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think I've ever seen anything like this." Koenma said.  
  
Genkai knew exactly what was happening, but she wasn't about to tell.  
  
"You boys come to my temple for in one week training, Boton, Yukina, lets go." Genkai said.  
  
"See you guys later." Boton and Yukina said, then they followed Genkai into the temple.  
  
Everyone else walked home and that left Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei; until they came to Kurama's house.  
  
"I see you two tomorrow." Kurama said. He kissed Yusuke, then he bent down and kissed Hiei, and went into his house.  
  
Hiei gave a yarn, then Yusuke did something that surprised him a little; he picked him up into his arms, bridal-style.  
  
"Yusuke, what are you doing?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Giving you a chance to rest, go to sleep now." Yusuke said.  
  
Hiei looked into Yusuke's eyes, then another yarn came to him.  
  
"Thank you Yusuke..." Hiei murmured, then he drifted to sleep.  
  
Yusuke smiled and walked home with one of his lovers in his arms. Thoughts rushed through his head about Hiei. What was happening to him? Yusuke knew that what happened today wasn't a phase, it was a change that Hiei was going through, but how much was Hiei going to change?  
  
============  
  
Once Yusuke got home he set Hiei into bed, then he crawled in after him, and then he drifted to sleep.  
  
To be continued...  
  
============  
  
What's going to happen next?  
  
What's happening to Hiei?  
  
Send me reviews if you want to find out? 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this story!!! Thank you to those who updated, love you!!!  
  
Now on with the story!!!  
  
============ Chapter 3 ============  
  
It has been almost a week since Hiei's showing of ice powers, and since then the powers seemed to increase. The next morning after that discovery, Yusuke woke up to find it snowing inside his room, then he jumped when he felt Hiei, who was ice cold. Once Hiei woke up, the snowing stopped.  
  
They waited for Kurama to show up before they went to go see Genkai. They walked over in a hurry because they were worried. Hiei was still ice cold even though the temperature outside was nearly ninety degrees.  
  
Once they got there, Genkai sent Yusuke and Kurama home, and took Hiei into her care with the help of Boton and Yukina. She told them to come back on the day that they were supposed to come training. The only contact that Yusuke and Kurama had through to Hiei was through telephone.  
  
Right now Hiei was walking back to Yusuke's house. Genkai aloud him to go back home for the rest of the week, but he had to go back in two days for training along with the others.  
  
============  
  
Yusuke and Kurama sat in Yusuke's bedroom, they were thinking of only one person, Hiei. Ever since they left him over with Genkai, they just couldn't stop thinking about him. When Yusuke told Kurama about the down pour of snow in his room and how cold Hiei was, that's when Kurama worried the most. Kurama was thinking that his only worries were going to be about Hiei's eyes, but Hiei was a fire demon, fire demons were not supposed to be cold in ninety degree temperatures.  
  
The lights in Yusuke's room started to blink, breaking them out of their thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry Yusuke, I'll get it." Kurama said.  
  
"Thanks..." Yusuke said, then he gave Kurama a kiss.  
  
Kurama headed for the door and looked through the peek hole. The person he saw brought a smile of pure happiness to his face. He quickly unlocked the door.  
  
"Hiei!" He yelled happily, he grabbed Hiei into a hug, Hiei hugged back.  
  
"Hey Kurama..." Hiei whispered.  
  
Kurama let Hiei inside and closed the door. Hiei held Kurama's hand and headed for Yusuke's room.  
  
Once Yusuke heard footsteps, he called out to Kurama.  
  
"Who was that?" Yusuke asked without looking up.  
  
"Me..." Hiei said.  
  
Yusuke's head snapped up when he heard Hiei.  
  
Hiei ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Missed you..." Hiei murmured.  
  
Kurama walked up to both of his lovers, sat down beside Yusuke and let him put his arm around him.  
  
"We missed you too..." Yusuke and Kurama said.  
  
============  
  
Everyone was headed for Genkai's temple. She told them to meet her there for training in a week, and the week passed. There were two new additions to the group; Touya and Jin, the both of them were going to stay in town for a while.  
  
"Nice to see you boys." Boton greeted once the boys reached the temple.  
  
"Hey Boton, where is Genkai?" Kuwabura asked.  
  
"She'll be with you in a while; meanwhile you boys should start your training." Boton said.  
  
The boys went into the forest and went into separate groups; Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei, were in one group; in the other was Touya, Jin, and Kuwabura.  
  
============  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Both Kurama and Hiei nodded.  
  
Yusuke surprised them with his shotgun technique.  
  
Kurama grabbed his rose out of his hair and formed his whip; Hiei did something unexpected.  
  
"Ice sword..." Hiei said.  
  
What happened was amazing. Hiei's body began to glow blue and he raised his hand in the air, then a blue stick formed in his hand forming into a sword. (This technique is similar to Kuwabura's 'Sprit Sword'.)  
  
Yusuke and Kurama looked at Hiei in amazement.  
  
Then, Hiei disappeared.  
  
"Where did he go?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Kurama asked.  
  
Just then a piece of Kurama clothing ripped, he let out a yelp.  
  
"Not funny Hiei!" Kurama hollered.  
  
Hiei reappeared with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yes it was..." He murmured.  
  
For a long time, the three of them trained non-stop until the late afternoon; then they went to go look for the others.  
  
============  
  
When they found the others, they found them about to go up the temple steps, helping a very beat-up Kuwabura up the steps.  
  
"What did you two do to him?!" Kurama asked.  
  
"We got a little carried away with the training." Jin said sheepishly.  
  
"A little is not the word..." Kuwabura mumbled.  
  
Just then Yukina came running down the steps.  
  
"What did you boys do to him?!" She yelled as she ran down.  
  
Once she got there, she used her powers to heal Kuwabura; he was up and about the minute she was done.  
  
"You boys go back into the forest." Genkai said as she came down the steps.  
  
"Why?!" Kuwabura asked.  
  
"Because, there are other unknown demons in there and I want them out." Genkai said.  
  
The boys went back in there before she did anything.  
  
============  
  
They walked through the forest until they heard voices; they followed the noises and hid behind trees.  
  
These demons were wolf demons, they were in a pack of three. One had black fur, another had brown fur, and the last one had blond fur. The one with blond fur was the leader.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened as he looked at these demons, these were the same one's that nearly killed him a few weeks ago.  
  
The one with blond fur disappeared, then appeared behind the detectives.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" The boss said.  
  
The other two wolves appeared behind him.  
  
"Hey boss look, it's that little fire demon we beat up before, I told you he's still alive." The wolf with brown hair said.  
  
"Then, let's kill him and his little friends too..." The boss said.  
  
The wolves disappeared again.  
  
Hiei disappeared too.  
  
Two of the wolves reappeared and fought with the other five boys, the boss was still missing; Hiei was looking around, but he still couldn't find him.  
  
"Looking for me..." A voice said from behind him.  
  
Hiei didn't have a chance to turn around before he was knocked to the ground.  
  
"Time for you to die!!!" The boss yelled, he was about to stab Hiei with his claws, when his hand froze. He quickly backed up away from Hiei and looked at his own arm. His arm was incased with a huge block of ice.  
  
"W-w-what's happening?!!!" The boss yelled as he looked at his arm.  
  
The other wolves stopped fighting and looked at their boss; they looked on in amazement and fear with the others.  
  
Hiei's eyes started to glow blue, his eyes turning ice blue. He started to float up in the air and his body started to glow in a blue aura. Then, the skies turned grey and there was lightening and huge bangs of thunder, then it started to snow. A blizzard came out of nowhere. Everyone ran to grab onto something except Hiei and the boss.  
  
Yusuke grabbed onto Kurama and pulled him over to a tree for a place to hold.  
  
"Yusuke, what about Hiei?!" Kurama yelled through the noise of the wind.  
  
"He's controlling this; I think he has lost his mind!!!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
The boss wolf tried to move, but he couldn't. Hiei's powers were freezing over the demon, the wolf's feet were frozen to the ground and the rest of his body was freezing over as well.  
  
"Please, please, spare me!!!" The demon pleaded.  
  
Hiei didn't hear him, instead his powers grew. The wind blew stronger, the snow fell harder, the sky grew darker, and the sounds of lighting and thunder grew louder.  
  
The wolf demon let out a bloodcurdling scream as the ice freezing his body finished covering him. Everyone looked on in horror.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama knew exactly what Hiei was going to do next.  
  
"Hiei, don't do it!!!" Yusuke and Kurama yelled as loud as they could.  
  
But Hiei didn't hear them, instead his eyes glowed brighter and the frozen wolf demon shattered like glass.  
  
After this it stopped snowing, the winds died down, the sun shined through the dark clouds, and Hiei floated back down to the ground, but his eyes were still glowing and he didn't seem to notice anything around him.  
  
The other wolf demons ran off.  
  
The others ran over to Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, Hiei, hey snap out of it!!!" Yusuke yelled holding onto Hiei's shoulders shaking him. After a few minutes of that, Kurama did the only thing he could think work at the moment.  
  
He raised his hand in the air and let it fly back down slapping Hiei.  
  
Hiei finally snapped out of it, his eyes stopped glowing and changed back to the crystal color, then he put his hand on his cheek and looked at Kurama.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
He looked onto the ground and saw shards of something, then he remembered everything, and ran.  
  
"Hiei, Hiei, please come back!!!" Kurama yelled.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama ran after Hiei, leaving the others behind.  
  
============  
  
Yusuke and Kurama found Hiei sitting at the edge of a lake, they slowly walked over to him, but Hiei heard their footsteps.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Hiei snapped.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama jumped slightly, but continued to walk over to their lover.  
  
When they touched Hiei, he dropped the temperature of his body and burned the both of them.  
  
"Ouch, why did you do that to us?!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"I told you two not to touch me!" Hiei snarled, then he got up and walked away from them.  
  
They followed.  
  
"Stop following me!" Hiei said.  
  
They didn't listen, they kept following.  
  
"Hiei, what's wrong?!" Kurama asked.  
  
Hiei whirled around.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong!!!" Hiei yelled. "I got these new powers that I barely understand, I killed someone and somehow, someway, I feel bad about doing it!!!"  
  
Hiei was on the verge of tears, but he didn't show it.  
  
"Well, you're only a halfling demon, and it's about time you feel some emotion!!!" Kurama yelled, then he clasped his hand over his mouth, immediately regretting what he said.  
  
"So that's what you think of me..." Hiei said, then he turned and ran away at top speed.  
  
"Hiei, come back, please, I'm sorry!!!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"We can still find him." Yusuke said as he started to run, but Kurama stopped him.  
  
"Yusuke look..." Kurama whispered as he dropped to his knees, tears rushing down his cheeks.  
  
Yusuke looked onto the ground and his eyes widened.  
  
The both of them were looking at black tear gems.  
  
============  
  
Hiei ran deep into the forest until he found a cave. He ran in and collapsed onto the floor deep with in the cave. His body was beyond freezing, he felt sick, weak, scared, and lonely. He wanted to be in Yusuke and Kurama's arms, where he could be safe and warm. Instead he was in a cave where he felt like he was freezing to death.  
  
He was angry at himself for starting that fight with his lovers, he didn't mean to start one, he was just scared. He had just gotten these powers and he thought he lost his fire powers.  
  
He laid there for a few minutes then it started to snow again, he sobbed for Yusuke and Kurama to come and find him soon. He laid there for a few more minutes before he cried himself into a coma.  
  
His body glowed in that blue aura again and a coffin formed around him. The coffin was clear, made out of crystal ice, with huge jagged edges, but was a wonderful sight. His clothing changed into a beautiful white robe, the headband he was wearing disappeared and the third eye disappeared also.  
  
The cave took on a different form; it was demolished and was replaced with a castle. The castle was beautiful; it stood tall, its location being hidden by the clouds around it. Everything was perfect; there was a spiral staircase that led to the hall where the room Hiei laid asleep in, the halls had torches of blue flames leading the way to the room, Hiei lay asleep waiting for the time when his lovers and friends would find him.  
  
His powers expanded out of his control, it began to snow outside the cave also. Beyond the snow were creatures and illusions, soon to be discovered.  
  
To be continued...  
  
============  
  
This chapter is a little longer than the others as you might have notice.  
  
Will someone find him?  
  
Or will poor Hiei be trapped within his powers for ever?  
  
Send me reviews to find out!!!  
  
Oh yeah, the coffin I had for my idea was a design I saw on the show Sailor Moon. If you watched some of the episodes where everyone was discovering about Rini's mother, that's the coffin I had in mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

============ Chapter 4 ============  
  
It has been four days since Yusuke and Kurama saw Hiei. When they tried to go after Hiei before, they decided that he needed some time to himself; they thought that they would see him in a few hours or the next morning; all that time went by and no sign of Hiei. They started to sense that Hiei was trouble, but Genkai and Koenma held them back, they wanted to wait a little more before they would try to find Hiei.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama tried to sneak off a few times, but were stopped by Koenma or Genkai when they were found. The only thing the two lovers could do for four days was wait and see if Hiei would return, but something deep inside of told them that Hiei was in trouble and needed their help.  
  
Koenma finally agreed to let them find Hiei; Genkai will be joining them in the search.  
  
Right now, Yusuke and Kurama were preparing for the search. They were told to get a few things because they would be searching in the forest for probably a few days.  
  
"Yusuke, do you think we'll find Hiei?" Kurama asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"I know we'll find him." Yusuke said as he walked over to Kurama, he wrapped his arms around his waist.  
  
"I hope you're right, because I don't know what we can do to find him..." Kurama whispered.  
  
"We'll know what to do once we're there." Yusuke said.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama looked into each other's eyes and kissed.  
  
============  
  
Everyone met at the temple, they were a little nervous; they didn't know what they would find.  
  
Before they were to go into the forest, they were to have a meeting.  
  
"Hello everyone..." Koenma said once he entered.  
  
Everyone said hellos, except Yusuke and Kurama who glared daggers at him. Koenma grew a little more nervous; he feared that the two detectives would be mad at him. They weren't mad at Genkai, because she had no choice but to follow orders; if she didn't keep them from getting into the forest, she would spend the rest of her days in a sprit world prison.  
  
During the meeting, Genkai kept an eye on the two lovers, and she felt a tinge of guilt as she looked at them, fully knowing one of them was missing and in trouble. She didn't know what happened to Hiei or why he was missing. At points she wanted to go into the forest herself and see if she could find the missing teen; but with Boton and Yukina keeping an eye on her, it was near impossible.  
  
The meeting went on for about an hour, then Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabura, Genkai, Touya, and Jin headed out. Boton and Yukina were to keep an eye on the temple, and Koenma was to keep an eye on the incoming paper work he had back at his office.  
  
============  
  
The six searchers walked through the forest for about three hours now, so far, no sign of Hiei. But something strange was happening, the further they went into the forest, the colder it got. The sun was shinning in through the trees and it was summer, but it continued to get colder. This gave Genkai an idea.  
  
"Since Hiei is developing ice powers, we should follow the cold." Genkai said.  
  
Everyone agreed and went on.  
  
============  
  
Everyone walked until the beginning of sunset. The weather had dropped a lot and jackets were needed so some of the searchers could keep warm. They set up camp and settled in for the time being.  
  
"Do you think Hiei's along this path?" Kuwabura asked.  
  
"He's along this path, I can feel it." Kurama said.  
  
Yusuke started a fire for him and the others that needed it.  
  
Kurama dug into the bag he had brought with him and pulled out a few cans of food  
  
Everyone ate in peace and watched the sunset, then everyone went to sleep because of the day they had ahead of them.  
  
============  
  
Morning came quickly and everyone packed up camp.  
  
"Does anyone know what time it is?" Kuwabura asked while yarning.  
  
"It's about six in the morning." Genkai said while looking at the rising sun. "Lets go, we can cover more ground if we hurry."  
  
The boys followed the woman for a while, until they reached an unbelievable sight.  
  
"How is this possible?" Kurama asked as he looked ahead of him.  
  
"When this happens, an ice demon looses control of there power..." Touya said as he looked ahead.  
  
What everyone was looking at was falling snow everywhere. They looked behind them and everything was what it was supposed to look like for the summer season, they looked in front of them and saw that absolutely everything was covered in snow.  
  
"Should we go on?" Jin asked.  
  
"We have to..." Kurama whispered.  
  
Yusuke held onto his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.  
  
The group walked on into the snow, not knowing what to expect.  
  
To be continued...  
  
============  
  
Just kidding...  
  
============  
  
They all walked for probably an hour before they sensed something around them.  
  
"Boys get ready." Genkai said.  
  
The boys pulled out their weapons and looked around, ready for everything.  
  
Then everyone heard growling.  
  
They looked around and saw white foxes and tigers around them, each of the animals with Hiei's eyes.  
  
Without warning the animals attack.  
  
The group used weak attacks so they wouldn't use up so much of their energy in one battle, but to their surprise, the animals melted when their attacks touched them, they saw that the animals were made of snow, but to their dismay the animals came back stronger.  
  
"We have to run!" Kurama yelled as he slashed through another snow animal.  
  
The group made their way through the snow animals and made it through to another part of the forest.  
  
"Do you think we're close to finding Hiei?" Touya asked.  
  
"We hope so..." Yusuke said.  
  
Little did they know; this journey was just beginning.  
  
============  
  
It has been a few hours since the attack of the snow animals and it just got harder to get around. The snow was reaching up to their knees and the wind blew harder.  
  
"We need to find shelter!!!" Jin yelled through the wind.  
  
"Will that place do?!!!" Kuwabura yelled as he pointed to something up ahead.  
  
Everyone else followed the finger and saw a little house.  
  
"I hope that's not a hallucination!!!" Kurama yelled.  
  
Everyone made their way through the snow and got to the house and to safety.  
  
"May I help you?" A little voice said.  
  
The group turned around to see a little woman with long black hair and ice blue eyes. She had on a light blue kimono, that he little white snowflake designs on it.  
  
"May we stay here for a while?" Kurama asked.  
  
"You people may stay all you like, make yourselves at home." The lady said. "By the way, my name is Silvia."  
  
Everyone introduced themselves and Silvia showed them to their rooms.  
  
============  
  
Yusuke and Kurama lay in a nice, big, warm bed that was in the room they were staying in.  
  
"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but Kuwabura is a godsend." Kurama said.  
  
"I have to agree." Yusuke said. "But what I don't get is what a house is doing out here this far into the forest."  
  
"We should keep an eye on things, just incase..." Kurama said, agreeing with Yusuke.  
  
"Alright, you go to sleep, I'm going to go take a look around." Yusuke said.  
  
"No, I'm coming with you..." Kurama said yarning.  
  
"No you're not; you're tired and need rest." Yusuke said. "I'll be okay; I'll only be gone for a half an hour at the latest."  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Kurama asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine." Yusuke said. He went across the room, grabbed his jacket and put it around his waist. He came back to Kurama and signaled for him to get into bed; Kurama did that and Yusuke tucked him in, then he placed a kiss on his lips.  
  
"I'll be back before you wake up." Yusuke said, then he headed out the room.  
  
"Please be careful..." Kurama whispered before he drifted to sleep.  
  
============  
  
Yusuke walked down the stairs of the little house. He saw that everything looked normal, except for some of the paintings on the wall. He looked at them for a while and a shiver went down his spine.  
  
The paintings were of a little boy; this boy had long black hair and crystal blue-green eyes. A rose was in his hair and he had a grin that looked like Yusuke's. Yusuke didn't know why, but he felt like he knew the boy, but he knew he never met him in his whole entire life, or did he?  
  
Footsteps coming down the stair snapped him out of his stupor; he looked up the steps only to see Silvia.  
  
"Hello Yusuke, enjoying the art?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Yusuke said. "Do you know this little boy?"  
  
"No, not really, all I know about him is that he roams through the snow outside." Silva said.  
  
"What?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"This little boy seems to have no parents." Silva began. "Countless times I tried to give him shelter, but he won't accept. I don't know where he came from or why he's here, he must live somewhere out there because it's much too cold for anyone to live out in the cold like that, unless he's an ice demon."  
  
Yusuke said nothing, he just looked up at the paintings again; something kept telling him that he knew this boy.  
  
============  
  
Yusuke checked everything out in the house; everything seemed normal, yet too good to be true.  
  
What were the chances of him, his lover, and his friends, finding a little house in the middle of nowhere? Something didn't seem right in that little house, and in this new little world the he and the others had entered, he felt that some bad things were going to happen.  
  
He walked up the steps into the room that he shared with Kurama. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see that Kurama was wide awake with Genkai; they were playing a game of dominos.  
  
"Hey Yusuke, care to join?" Kurama asked as he shook the little box with domino pieces.  
  
"Don't mind if I do." Yusuke said.  
  
The three of them played many rounds of the little game; while they played, Yusuke explained what he felt when he looked at the paintings; then Silvia called everyone down for dinner.  
  
"We'll play more later, right now we have to eat." Yusuke said. "When we get downstairs, I'll show you two the paintings."  
  
The other two nodded. They put away the domino pieces and went downstairs.  
  
To be continued...  
  
============  
  
This is not a joke. Next chapter might be up soon!!!  
  
What will happen next?  
  
Will everything be okay?  
  
Why does Yusuke feel he knows the little boy in the paintings?  
  
What will happen when Kurama sees them?  
  
Why does the little boy wonder through the snow?  
  
Send reviews and you'll get the answers!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to those who updated!!! The next chapter is finally up!  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Sesshomaru42691: Thank you for letting me use your story idea.  
  
Gekidoku no Hitokiri: No, the little boy in the painting is not Hiei; you'll find out soon if you keep reading. Probably not in this story, but I plan to make a sequel if everything in this story isn't really answered.  
  
Madame Arrow Foxfire: I don't really know that much about Atsuko. I only know that in the anime that she was always drunk off her ass. And even though Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei getting together was rushed, at least they are together.  
  
Din7: It's finally updated.  
  
Imigo: If you kept reading, you should already know what happened to Hiei.  
  
Curry: Sorry to say this, but I don't understand you.  
  
Mieco: Just keep updating and you'll find out what happens.  
  
Please don't stop updating; can't live without reviews!  
  
Well anyway, on with the story!  
  
============ Chapter 5 ============  
  
Everyone was downstairs in a matter of minutes. Yusuke led Kurama and Genkai to the paintings he saw.  
  
They looked at them carefully and became a little confused.  
  
"I think I know this child, but I know I've never met him or seen him." Kurama said.  
  
Genkai looked at the paintings; something didn't seem right to her.  
  
"Silvia says that this boy wonders around outside, right?" She asked.  
  
Yusuke nodded.  
  
"Excuse me? I think you three better come get some food before it all disappears." Silvia said as she walked up to them.  
  
They all walked to the dinning room and sat down to eat.  
  
============  
  
Somewhere else in a little house in that new world, sat a little boy. He had long black hair, crystal blue-green eyes, and a rose in his hands with a frown on his face.  
  
"Why am I here?" He whispered. "Why am I even alive?"  
  
This little boy knew nothing about his past, he didn't know why he was there, and the only thing he knew of the outside was that snowy world. Everyday he would leave his little house and explore the grounds outside. Since he didn't know anything of his past, he decided to give himself a name to begin a new beginning to his life.  
  
His new name is Eli.  
  
All he could do is wonder if he ever had parents; sometimes he would think he had dreams of them. He often woke up in the middle of the night screaming because of bad dreams; he dreamed of someone with ice powers taking over their body; a coffin incasing over the other's body and everything around him changing.  
  
He knew the dreams were trying to tell him something; but what? All he could do was think of them and try to guess what, but he knew that the dreams held a sort of key to his memories.  
  
============  
  
After dinner, Kurama went up to the room he was sharing with Yusuke and brought the dominos game into the living room of the little house. Right now, he, Yusuke, and Genkai were playing the game and talking about the paintings.  
  
"I don't know what to think." Yusuke said. "I know I've never met of seen the boy in my whole life, but I feel that I know him."  
  
"Same for me..." Kurama said. "Sort of frightening, isn't it?"  
  
Yusuke nodded.  
  
"I win..." Genkai murmured.  
  
"How...?" Kurama said. The game began only five minutes ago and Genkai won, again.  
  
"I think you're cheating..." Yusuke said.  
  
"You can think all you want, but I play fare and square." Genkai said.  
  
Kurama picked up the pieces and shuffled them up for another game.  
  
============  
  
Kuwabura stayed in a room by himself, he sat down on his bed and thought of his friends and their lovers. Yusuke had Kurama and Hiei; Touya had Jin; Boton had Yukina; but he had no one.  
  
Just then, there was a tapping at the window of his room. He looked at the window, and saw a blue bird; he walked over and opened the window. The bird flew in and landed on his bed. Kuwabura just looked at the bird.  
  
"What the..." He murmured.  
  
Just then, Silvia opened his room door.  
  
"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I have to get my brother out of here." She said.  
  
"Brother?" Kuwabura asked.  
  
Just then, the bird changed into a boy. The boy had long white hair and was at the same height at Silvia; his eyes were the same color as Silvia's and he wore a boy's kimono with the same designs as Silvia's.  
  
"Meet my brother, Snow." Silvia said.  
  
Snow walked over to Kuwabura.  
  
"Nice to meet you, uh..." Snow said.  
  
"Kuwabura..." Kuwabura said.  
  
They shook hands, but Silvia dragged her brother out of the room.  
  
"Sorry for his interruption." She said as she closed the door.  
  
"But he wasn't interrupting..." Kuwabura whispered as he sat on his bed.  
  
============  
  
"He's cute..." Snow said as his sister dragged him to his room.  
  
"What were you thinking?!" Silvia hissed. "He's a guest, you could have terrified him."  
  
"But he wasn't scared now was he?" Snow said as he sat down on his bed.  
  
"No, but what if you did?" Silvia asked.  
  
"I would have calmed him down." Snow said. "But, he's not the kind to scare easy, you can see that."  
  
"Yes, and he isn't your type." Silvia said.  
  
Snow frowned.  
  
"Well, I can dream can't I?" Snow said.  
  
"Sadly that's the only thing we can do." Silvia said. "Which one of us is going to help them?"  
  
"I'll do it." Snow said. "I know these grounds better than you."  
  
"Alright..." Silvia said. "I had a premonition about them leaving in maybe a day or two."  
  
"Okay." Snow said.  
  
============  
  
"I'll go live with her." Eli said as he stood up.  
  
He went up the stairs of his little house and gathered all of his important belongings in a little backpack.  
  
He made the decision to go live with Silvia. Sometimes he'd walk past her house and she'd try to give him shelter, but he refused to accept, until now.  
  
Eli walked to the door of his house and looked around before he opened it. He glanced inside and closed the door, praying to never be lonely again.  
  
============  
  
Silvia was about to go upstairs, when she heard the door open and close. She went to go see who it was and was very surprised.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" She asked.  
  
Eli looked up at her with hopeful eyes.  
  
"May I please stay here?" Eli asked. "I'll work to live here, just please let me stay."  
  
"Of course you can stay." Silvia said. "You don't have to work, just enjoy yourself. What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Eli." Eli said.  
  
"Come with me Eli and I'll show you to a room." Silvia said.  
  
Eli walked up to her and they both headed upstairs.  
  
============  
  
Kurama was about to enter his room until a sight of a little boy caught his eye.  
  
"Kurama, this is Eli." Silvia said. "Eli, this is Kurama."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Kurama said as he stuck his hand out.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Eli said as he shook Kurama's hand.  
  
As they shook hands, a little feeling went through the both of them.  
  
Eli walked off with Silvia and Kurama quickly went into his room.  
  
"Yusuke!" He whispered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I-I just met the little boy." Kurama said.  
  
"What little boy?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"The little boy in the paintings." Kurama said.  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes Yusuke, I am." Kurama said. "We shook hands and this feeling I can't explain went through me."  
  
"We'll ask Genkai about it." Yusuke said.  
  
"Alright, but lets do that later." Kurama said as he looked out the window.  
  
At that time it might have been midnight.  
  
============  
  
Morning came and everyone was in the living room of Silvia's house. Snow and Eli introduced themselves to the people they didn't meet yet. Snow felt a sort of connection to Kuwabura; Eli felt safe being close to Yusuke and Kurama, he just couldn't explain it.  
  
"We have to leave tomorrow." Genkai said. "We have to find Hiei."  
  
Yusuke and Kurama nodded in agreement.  
  
"Who's Hiei?" Silvia, Snow and Eli asked.  
  
"He's the reason we were out in that snow a few days ago." Jin said.  
  
"He's a good friend of ours who went missing." Kurama said.  
  
"I can help you find him." Snow said. "I know these grounds very well."  
  
"Thank you." Genkai said. "We're going to need all the help we can get."  
  
Snow smiled.  
  
"May I come?" Eli asked.  
  
"No, you're too young and you'll get in the way." Kuwabura said.  
  
"No I'm not!" Eli whined. "And no I won't!"  
  
"Do you have any powers?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes, I do." Eli said.  
  
"Then let's see them, judging from your powers, we'll see if you can come with us." Kurama said.  
  
Eli took the rose out of his hair.  
  
"Rose sword!" He said. The rose turned into a long straight vine.  
  
"Whoa..." Yusuke whispered.  
  
"Anyone care for a battle?" Eli said.  
  
"Alright, you can battle me." Kurama said as he took out his rose.  
  
"Rose whip!" Kurama said, his rose turned into his beloved whip.  
  
To be continued...  
  
============  
  
Who will win?  
  
Send in reviews to find out! 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back!!! I have the next chapter ready for reading, so be happy, I was planning to hold it for next week. Well anyway, thank you to those who reviewed.  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Bar-Ohki: I know the set up is a little weird, but just keep reading and maybe it'll make a little more since. If you'd read in the first chapter, just before the story begins, you'll see that this story wasn't originally my idea; I just asked if I could borrow a few ideas.  
  
Genkidoku no Hitokiri: You'll see soon, I promise.  
  
Now on with the story!!!  
  
============ Chapter 6 ============  
  
"You boys follow me; no one is going to battle in the living room." Silvia said.  
  
Everyone got up and followed Silvia to the back of the house. They entered a room which looked like a huge karate studio. There were wooden floors, and there were mirrors all around the huge room.  
  
"You boys can battle in here, same for everyone else." Silvia said.  
  
"Who's going to be the referee?" Kuwabura asked.  
  
"I will." Snow said as he ran to the middle of the studio.  
  
Kurama and Eli walked over to the middle and stood on opposite sides of Snow.  
  
"Alright, the rules for this battle are the same as the competition battles." Snow said. "When I let down my hand, the battle will begin."  
  
Snow ran from the middle of the room and waved his hand down; at that second, Eli disappeared.  
  
'Where did he go?' Kurama thought.  
  
Everyone else was puzzled and looked around the room for the little boy.  
  
"Ice fire!" A loud yell said.  
  
A blue fire ball hit the ground next to Kurama; Kurama's eyes darkened, he knew where Eli was.  
  
"Razor petals!" Kurama yelled as he raised his hand in the air, a swarm of rose petals surrounded his body, he pointed to a spot somewhere in the room and the petals were shot there. (This is an attack I made up, more might come.)  
  
When the petals hit that spot; Eli reappeared and stumbled around a little. The clothing that he was wearing had cuts in them and he was bleeding, but for him the battle was just beginning.  
  
"Ice fire!" He yelled; this time the blue fire ball hit Kurama and he fell to the ground.  
  
Eli ran towards him with his Rose Sword raised, he was about to stab Kurama, but Kurama rolled out of the way just in time. He stood up and tried to whip Eli, but Eli caught the whip before it touched him.  
  
"You're not going to beat me." Eli said.  
  
Kurama looked into Eli's eyes as they change from the beautiful shade of blue-green, into the ice cold shade that Hiei had.  
  
"Ice-" Eli stopped himself and dropped Kurama's whip. "No, I can't."  
  
"What?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I forfeit; I don't want to hurt anyone." Eli said.  
  
"Will you care to explain you powers?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No, not at all." Eli said; his eyes changed back into the shade of blue- green.  
  
============  
  
Everyone listened to Eli's story. He told them about not remembering anything of his past and about his powers. He told them that sometimes he can't control his powers.  
  
"We'll try to help you with your problems." Kurama said. "What do you say guys, we take him?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Just as long as he doesn't get in the way much." Touya said.  
  
Eli nodded in agreement and leaned onto Kurama. Eli and Kurama built some kind of bond during their little battle.  
  
============  
  
It was in the middle of the night and Eli was having a bad dream.  
  
Eli's Dream  
  
Eli was standing in the middle of a cave; he was looking at someone crying on the ground. The person on the ground was a boy; he must have been an ice demon because it started to snow. Eli had this dream many times before, he walked over to the distraught boy and tried to touch him, but his hand went through the body.  
  
Eli could only watch the other cry, he felt so useless, he wanted to know what the other was crying about, but every time he spoke, no sound came out. He looked on as the boy cried himself to sleep.  
  
The body started to glow blue and the clothing that the other was wearing disappeared and changed into a white gown. The next thing to happen was that the headband the other was wearing disappeared; he saw that there was an eye on the other's forehead and that disappeared. The body glowed even brighter than it did before and a coffin formed around his body.  
  
The grounds in the cave began to shake, giving Eli no choice but to run.  
  
When he got outside, he looked at the evolution of the cave as it turned into a beautiful tall castle.  
  
Eli looked up in amazement, but something in front of the castle was forming. A bunch of snow started to spiral around and someone who looked like the boy who was crying inside was standing as the snow fell back to the ground.  
  
"Leave here!" The boy said.  
  
Eli stood his ground.  
  
"I said leave." The boy said.  
  
"Why should I?!" Eli yelled.  
  
The boy said nothing, he just made a sword which looked his it was made of ice appear and ran towards Eli.  
  
Eli didn't know what to do; he just looked around quickly. Just then, the boy appeared in front of him with his sword raised, he brought it down and...  
  
Dream Ends  
  
Eli jolted awake out of bed; he was sweating so much he was getting the bed soaked. He looked around happy to see that he wasn't anywhere near that castle. He let his body flop back onto the bed and cried.  
  
============  
  
Yusuke's and Kurama's eyes snapped opened at the same time.  
  
"We have to check on Eli." Kurama said as he got out of bed.  
  
Yusuke nodded and followed Kurama to Eli's room. Kurama slowly and quietly opened the door. When he looked inside, he saw Eli lying down, for a moment he thought Eli was asleep, but when he heard a little sniffle, he knew that the little boy was crying. He looked at Yusuke and signaled for him to follow; the both of them went in.  
  
"Eli?" Kurama called.  
  
Eli looked in the direction the voice called.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I had a bad dream." Eli said.  
  
"Do you want to tell us about it?" Kurama asked.  
  
Eli nodded.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke sat on Eli's bed. Eli crawled onto Kurama's lap; he explained the dream and Kurama calmed him down. Both Yusuke and Kurama cooed Eli to sleep, which took about an hour before they returned to bed themselves.  
  
============  
  
Silvia woke everyone up in the morning and made breakfast for them. She didn't like the fact that her new friends and brother were going out into the snow, but she couldn't stop them, she had to let them go.  
  
Everyone ate breakfast and went to go pack up their things. Silvia gave them a few things they could use on the journey.  
  
At about noon, they were leaving.  
  
"Now all of you be careful." Silvia said.  
  
"We will." Everyone said in union.  
  
They said their goodbyes and they were off into the snow.  
  
============  
  
It had been two hours since the group left Silvia; the weather sort of toned down a little, but the group could tell it would soon kick up again.  
  
"A few days ago, I saw a castle on this trail." Snow said. "It's going to take us a few days to reach there."  
  
"Why do we have to check the castle?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Because, the place the castle stands now, there used to be a cave there." Snow said. "Before the castle, I saw the cave two days before."  
  
"Maybe that will be a good place to check." Eli said as he remembered his dream.  
  
"Alright, we'll go." Kurama said. "But, where will we find shelter?"  
  
"There are even more caves along this trial." Snow said. "We can a few along the way to stay in."  
  
============  
  
Eli was sound asleep as Kurama made dinner for everyone, the only thing for food the group had was canned food.  
  
"When did he fall asleep?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"A few minutes ago." Kurama said.  
  
"You know, this kid is sort of creepy." Yusuke said. "I never met him before until a few days ago, and I feel like I knew him before then."  
  
"Same thing to me." Kurama said. "Where do you think he comes from?"  
  
"He was probably born in here in Japan." Yusuke said. "Other than that, I don't know."  
  
Eli squirmed in his sleep and his eyes snapped opened.  
  
"Bad dream?" Kurama asked as he walked over to the frightened boy.  
  
Eli nodded, when Kurama got close enough, he jumped into Kurama's arms.  
  
"Where are the others?" Eli asked.  
  
"They went to go look around the cave." Kurama said.  
  
When the group arrived, they saw that the cave had many caverns, so they went to go check them out. Yusuke returned because he got bored.  
  
Eli's stomach growled; Yusuke and Kurama looked at him as he blushed.  
  
"Food will be ready shortly." Kurama said.  
  
Eli smiled.  
  
============  
  
Everyone else returned at the same time the food was done. They all sat around the fire as they ate.  
  
"So, what will we do tomorrow?" Kuwabura asked.  
  
"Search for your friend of course." Snow said. "Today we were luck, no attacks happened, but tomorrow our luck might fade out."  
  
"I hope not." Kurama said as he looked at Eli.  
  
To be continued...  
  
============  
  
What will happen next?  
  
Will there luck holdout?  
  
Will everything be okay?  
  
Send reviews and I'll send you the answer!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Story is finally updated. I have a question to ask for people who read this story. Can you send in more reviews? I know it seems selfish, but, I like reviews. Thank you to those who did review.  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Gekidoku no Hitokiri: He is cute.  
  
Bar-Ohki: You'll find out soon.  
  
Imigo: I love you!!! You're the smartest person I know! Thank you for reviewing all of my stories.  
  
Agent Dark Moose: Well, thanks for reading this story.  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed.  
  
Let the story continue!!!  
  
============ Chapter 7 ============  
  
"Eli, Eli, wake up little guy..." Yusuke said as he shook Eli.  
  
Slowly the blue-green eyes opened.  
  
"What's going on?" Eli asked groggily.  
  
"It's time to go." Yusuke said.  
  
"Already, it's too early." Eli said.  
  
"It might be, but we have to look for Hiei." Kurama said breaking into the small conversation.  
  
Eli yarned as he got up. He walked to the entrance of the cave and his mouth dropped opened.  
  
"We're going out in that?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, Kuwabura volunteered to melt the snow along the way." Kurama said.  
  
Eli looked outside again; he was looking at probably seven feet of snow.  
  
"How will I get through?" Eli asked.  
  
"Like this..." Yusuke said as he lifted Eli up onto his shoulders.  
  
Eli let out a loud yelp, then let out a happy laugh.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Genkai asked.  
  
"Yes..." The said, then headed out into the snow.  
  
============  
  
Kuwabura used his spirit sword to get through the snow. Snow had his arm linked with his along the way; the others looked at them strangely.  
  
"Do you think...?" Kurama whispered.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Yusuke said.  
  
"It could be possible." Kurama said. "Just look at them."  
  
"A match made in heaven." Yusuke said. "Nah..."  
  
"Don't be so mean." Kurama said. "They do look cute together."  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"Can you tell me about Hiei?" Eli asked.  
  
"Well, he has short black hair, with a little starburst style in the front." Kurama said. "He has three eyes, which all three are blue."  
  
Eli's eyes widened, Kurama was explaining the same boy that was in his dreams.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kurama asked.  
  
"It's just that, your friend is the same boy in my dreams." Eli said.  
  
"Did you ever meet Hiei?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Eli said.  
  
"We're going into another cave in about two hours." Snow said. "It's getting late."  
  
Everyone looked to the sky; the sun was going to set soon.  
  
============  
  
The group was about to enter a cave when they heard growling.  
  
"Get ready, Eli go into the cave." Snow said.  
  
Eli jumped off of Yusuke's shoulders and ran into the cave. As soon as Eli was in there, foxes, wolves, and tigers made of snow came.  
  
"Snow animals." Snow said. "Use attacks with lots of heat."  
  
Eli heard this.  
  
"Firey Inferno!!!" Eli yelled.  
  
Eli's whole body was surrounded by blue flames, his eyes turned to the red shade Hiei's eyes used to be, he focused his hands into the shotgun style Yusuke used for his attack and yelled...  
  
"Ignite!!!"  
  
Fire balls were fired from Eli to the snow animals. The animals didn't have a chance before they were turned to puddles of water. When everything was done, Eli passed out.  
  
"Eli!!!" Yusuke and Kurama yelled.  
  
Everyone ran over to the little boy.  
  
"Bring him into the cave." Snow said.  
  
Kurama lifted him up into his arms and followed Snow with the others behind him.  
  
============  
  
Eli's eyes met with worried green eyes when he woke up.  
  
"Kurama, what happened?" Eli asked.  
  
"Oh Eli, you're okay!" Kurama said.  
  
"About time, I was worried that we would have to turn back." Snow said as he walked over to the two.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" Eli asked.  
  
"Exploring..." Kurama said.  
  
"We're back!" Yusuke yelled as he approached his lover and Eli. Everyone else was following, Kuwabura carrying a dead animal in his arms.  
  
"Where did you find that?" Kurama said pointing at the dead animal.  
  
"We found it already dead and decided to take it here for dinner." Yusuke said as he turned to Eli. "Feeling okay?"  
  
Eli nodded as he sat up.  
  
"I'll cook this." Snow said as he took the animal from Kuwabura. "Everyone just relax."  
  
============  
  
After about an hour, the dead animal was cooked. Snow used some of the weapons he had with him to cut the animal up into portions for everyone.  
  
"This tastes good..." Eli said with a full mouth.  
  
"Thank you." Snow said as he snuggled into Kuwabura.  
  
Kuwabura continued eating, pretending that he didn't notice, but a smile graced his lips.  
  
Kurama leaned next to Yusuke to whisper something.  
  
"Snow seriously likes Kuwabura." Kurama whispered. "Just look at him."  
  
Yusuke suppressed a snicker as he looked at Snow put a piece of meat into Kuwabura's mouth. The others around them pretended not to notice.  
  
============  
  
It was in the middle of the night and everyone was asleep. Snow was cuddled up with Kuwabura; Jin and Touya cuddled together; Genkai slept next to the fire for warmth; and Yusuke and Kurama had Eli cuddled in between them, but Eli was having a bad dream and was beginning to shake.  
  
Kurama felt the shaking first and woke up Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke opened his eyes.  
  
"What?!" He whispered, then he felt the shivers of Eli. "Should we wake him up?"  
  
Kurama nodded and gently shook Eli.  
  
"Eli, Eli, come on, wake up..." Kurama said.  
  
Eli jolted awake quickly looking around him.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, calm down..." Yusuke said.  
  
Eli lay back down between his friends.  
  
"I had another bad dream..." He whispered.  
  
"Shhh, shhh, don't worry, it's only a dream." Kurama said.  
  
"Try to go back to sleep." Yusuke said.  
  
Eli nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
============  
  
In the morning, there was a growling sound that woke up everyone.  
  
"Crap!" Yusuke yelled when he saw what was growling.  
  
Everyone got into battle form immediately.  
  
There were probably twenty snow loins, and tigers, and bears (Oh my...).  
  
Eli knew exactly what to do.  
  
"Fire bombs!!!" Eli yelled.  
  
Eli raised his hands in the air and something which looked his balls of blue fire ignited from them; when they hit the ground they didn't explode, until Eli yelled.  
  
"Ignite!!!"  
  
Everywhere around the animals the bombs exploded and destroyed them.  
  
When everyone looked at Eli, he was panting slightly.  
  
"Are you okay Eli?" Snow asked.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry." Eli said.  
  
"We have to go now." Genkai said.  
  
They all got out of the cave. The snow wasn't as high as it was the day before, so it was easier for everyone to get around; Eli didn't need to be on Yusuke's shoulders as they traveled.  
  
============  
  
Soon into the afternoon, another cave was found and the group settled in for the night.  
  
"Alright, we'll be at the castle tomorrow." Snow said. "It's not too far from here."  
  
Eli sleeping on Yusuke's lap; just like the bond that Kurama had with Eli, Yusuke had a bond with him too. Yusuke and Kurama were still confused on how they felt like they knew the little demon, but never met him a day in their lives until a few days ago.  
  
"He's so quiet..." Kurama whispered as he sat next to the two.  
  
"Yeah, I think he's tired because of that fire bomb attack that he did this morning." Yusuke said.  
  
"The fire that he has for his attacks are blue." Kurama said. "Plus he's half ice demon."  
  
"Do you think he has any relation to Hiei?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kurama said. "He acts a little like you, and a little like me."  
  
"I see the resemblance of him towards you, but nothing towards me." Yusuke said.  
  
"He protects and cares for his friends." Kurama said. "If I weren't a virgin I could swear that this kid is mine."  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened.  
  
"Guys, dinner is ready." Kuwabura said.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama looked up at Kuwabura; and saw that he had his hands wrapped around Snow's shoulders. They kept their eyes on the two as they walked away.  
  
"They're a couple; I just know it." Kurama said.  
  
"He barely knows him." Yusuke said. "I think they are just getting really, really close."  
  
"If that's true, they'll be together soon." Kurama said.  
  
Yusuke shook Eli awake.  
  
"Its morning already?!" He whined.  
  
"No, it's dinnertime." Yusuke said.  
  
Eli hopped from Yusuke's lap and ran toward the fire for food.  
  
To be continued...  
  
============  
  
What will happen?  
  
Will the group find Hiei soon?  
  
Is Eli related to Hiei in anyway? (Remember, Eli is only a little kid, around three or five)  
  
Send in reviews to find out!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm updating, hope everyone's happy about that. I would like to thank those who reviewed my story!!!

Thank you to:

Bar-Ohki: Wait and see.

Gekidoku Hitokiri: No, Eli is not Hiei's brother; keep reading the story to find out, the answer will come eventually.

Imigo: Yes you are smart; you were the first to figure out who Eli really was. Now try to figure out who Snow is.

Sesshomaru42791: Well, your visit to your grandmother's house could have been that bad. Well, I wasn't there, so I don't really know.

BloodMistress: I'm glad you like my story.

Now on with the story!!!

============

Chapter 8

============

Everyone was now walking through the snow. They got up bright and early because Snow said that it would only be an hour's walk to the castle from where they were.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Kurama asked.

"Certainly, I can never forget were a place like that is." Snow said.

"Guys, I think we have something following us." Eli said.

Everyone stopped and turned around. What they saw a pack of snow wolves.

"Get ready everyone." Genkai said.

Everyone got their weapons ready; Yusuke and Kurama put themselves in front of Eli so they could protect him.

The wolves moved in for the attack. Everyone battled hard and somehow got hurt by the snow animals.

Kurama let out a loud yell when a wolf bit him.

"Kurama!" Eli cried.

The wolf let got of Kurama's arm and jumped onto Genkai. Kurama had a severe ice burn on his arm.

"Flaming ice!!!" Eli yelled.

Fire formed around everyone; to the group, it felt cool, yet refreshing at the same time; but the pack of wolves was letting out loud yelps of pain as they melted.

Kurama rushed over to Eli when the fire faded.

"Eli, are you okay?!" Kurama asked.

Eli only nodded.

Yusuke walked over to them.

"You two okay?" He asked.

They nodded.

"We only have a little more to go before the castle comes." Snow said.

Everyone continued to walk for probably thirty minutes before they finally arrived.

"Whoa..." Yusuke said.

Not too far off in the distance was the castle.

"Are you sure that before a few days ago, there was a cave here?" Kurama asked.

"Yup..." Snow said. "Beautiful, ain't it?"

"It's wonderful..." Genkai said.

"This is the castle from my dreams." Eli said.

"What?" Kurama asked.

"Who goes there?!!!" A loud voice boomed.

"That sounds like Hiei." Yusuke said.

The wind kicked up and it snowed harder; everyone could see that something was forming in front of them.

When everything faded, they could see what formed clearly.

There was a boy that looked just like Hiei standing in the middle of the way to the castle and the group. But everyone could tell that he wasn't really Hiei because he looked all blue. He had blue clothing in the form of Hiei's battle clothing, and light blue hair.

"Who are you people?" The blue Hiei asked.

"Where's Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"You're looking at him." The blue guy said.

"No, he means the real Hiei." Yusuke said. "Our lover..."

"I don't know you people." The blue Hiei said. "But I plan to destroy you all."

"Not unless you get through me!" Eli yelled stepping forward.

"Eli get back here!" Kurama yelled as he stepped forward, but Yusuke stopped him.

"He says he sees this guy in his dreams, I have a feeling he knows what he's doing." Yusuke said.

Kurama didn't want to, but he knew he had to stay back.

"Be careful Eli..." Yusuke said.

"What can a little demon like you do to me?!" The blue Hiei laughed.

"A lot of damage." Eli said.

Eli closed his eyes and began to glow. His body flowed with energy that everyone could feel. His hair turned silver, his eyes turned red, a power stick formed in his hand into the form of a sword, at the top of his head little black fox ears popped out, fangs formed in his mouth, and a silver tail popped out from his bottom.

"Time to battle." Eli said.

The blue Hiei took out his sword and disappeared.

A moment later, Eli disappeared too.

"What? Where are they?!" Snow yelled.

Just then the blue Hiei fell to the ground, Eli jumped down beside him. Eli raised his sword and slashed at the blue Hiei. During that, Eli thought of his dream, he was in his human form when this Hiei killed him; but now he was in his demon form in real life, for the very first time.

The blue Hiei disappeared and left behind a key. Eli picked it up. The key was made of gold and it had a red gem in it.

"Eli are you okay?!" Yusuke yelled as he ran over with the others.

Eli nodded and changed back to his human form; which left everyone a little confused.

"Yusuke, you see what I see, right?" Kurama said.

"Yeah..." Yusuke said as he looked at Eli closely.

"What?" Eli asked.

Something about his hair changed when he went back into his human form. He still had long black hair, but there were red highlights all over it and there was a starburst of white hair in the front; just like Hiei's starburst.

"We'll see if we can find a mirror in the castle for you to see." Kurama said.

Everyone continued on towards the castle.

============

When the group arrived at the door, the gem in the key started to glow. Eli walked up to the door and put the key into the hole; when he turned it, the key disappeared and left the gem behind; the door swung opened.

"Do we go in?" Touya asked.

"Of course." Kurama said. "I know that Hiei is somewhere in here."

Everyone walked in and the door closed behind them. They saw that the walls had torches of blue flames, which lit everything for them.

"Where should we look?" Snow asked.

"I think we should follow what the gem says." Eli said.

Kurama looked at the gem in Eli's hand and saw what he meant.

"Look, the gem has an arrow pointing somewhere." Kurama said.

Genkai took the gem from Eli and started to walk in the direction that the arrow was pointing; everyone else followed.

Everyone followed until the arrow on the gem disappeared and the gem glowed bright.

That's when Yusuke noticed another key floating up high in the middle of the room they were in. It had a blue gem.

"Hey guys look." Yusuke said pointing up.

"How are we going to get it?" Kurama asked.

"Like this..." Yusuke said.

Yusuke walked over to a huge statue in the middle of the room and slowly began to climb up it.

"Yusuke be careful!" Kurama hollered.

"Aren't I always?" Yusuke called down.

"No!" Everyone yelled back.

Yusuke huffed and continued climbing up the statue. Once he got to the top, he tried to keep his balance as he stood up.

Everyone held their breath as Yusuke stood.

Yusuke realized that he wasn't going to be able to get the key like that. He looked at the key as if it was the only thing standing between him and Hiei. So he looked down at everyone.

"Guys, I have to jump!" Yusuke called down.

"What?!" Kurama yelped. "Yusuke no!!!"

Yusuke pretended he didn't hear his lover and jumped up. He snatched the key; he felt like he was flying, until gravity gave in. Yusuke was falling and he didn't know what to do; but Jin came to the rescue.

Jin used his wind powers to make a mini tornado that made Yusuke float to the ground.

Kurama was the first one to Yusuke. Instead of hugging or kissing Yusuke; he gave the poor boy a swift slap to the face.

"Yusuke!!!" Kurama fumed angrily. "What in the world were you thinking?! Are you deaf?! Didn't you hear me?!"

Yusuke didn't know what to say or do; he just gawked at Kurama as he held the place where he slapped him.

"Oh, you bastard!!!" Kurama yelled, with that, he stormed back the way they came.

"You gave that poor boy a big scare." Genkai said. "We'll wait for you while you go get him."

Yusuke nodded and went to go find Kurama. When he left, Snow turned to Eli.

"Come on little one, we need to find you a mirror so you can check out your new look." Snow said.

Eli held onto his hand and they went off with Kuwabara following close behind.

============

Yusuke walked back to go find Kurama. He didn't think that if he jumped that he was going to scare Kurama so badly; not to mention himself. He looked around and prayed that nothing bad happened to Kurama. After a few minutes, Yusuke heard sniffling.

"Kurama?" Yusuke called.

"What do you want Urameshi?" Kurama snapped.

Yusuke flinched when Kurama called him by his last name; not even Kuwabara called him that anymore. Slowly he sat beside his redhead and put his hand on Kurama's hand. Kurama yanked his hand out of Yusuke's grasp and turned his head and pretended he didn't see him.

"Kurama, I'm sorry..." Yusuke said. "I wasn't really thinking straight when I jumped."

Kurama kept his head turned and didn't say anything.

"I was thinking that the key up there was one of the only ways to get Hiei." Yusuke said.

Kurama turned to Yusuke.

"I love you, with all of my heart Kurama." Yusuke said. "I'm so sorry for scaring you like that."

Kurama kissed Yusuke deeply. When the kiss broke, Yusuke had a grin on his face.

"So, I'll just say that you accepted the apology." Yusuke said.

Kurama chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I accept." Kurama said.

"Alright, then lets get back to the others." Yusuke said.

Yusuke stood up and stuck out his hand for Kurama to take. Kurama held on to Yusuke's hand as he stood up and they both went back to the others.

To be continued...

============

What else awaits the gang?

What was the change of Eli about?

Will they find Hiei?

Send in reviews to find out!!!


	9. Chapter 9

First update after the first week of school. Thank you to all of those who reviewed this story.

Thank you to:

Bar-Ohki: They are very close, ain't they?

Visitor-to-the-Echoside: You'll find out about Eli soon. Plus, thank you for putting me on your favorites list.

Gekidoku no Hitokiri: You won't be confused for long.

ShatteredSoul56: Glad you liked the story.

BloodMistress: Glad you liked the change of Eli; shoot, I'm happy everyone liked the change of Eli.

Agent Dark Moose: It might be confusing; but it won't be so confusing if you keep reading. Glad you like the story.

Thank you again to all who updated; on with the story!!!

000000000000

Chapter 9

000000000000

Eli was looking into the mirror in shock.

"How could this happen?" He asked.

"We don't know." Snow said. "Before I thought that it was going to be impossible for you to be any cuter, but when this happened."

Eli flushed a little.

"Hey, I think we better get back to the others." Kuwabara said.

"Okay..." Snow said. "Let's go Eli."

Eli followed Kuwabara and Snow back to the others.

000000000000

Yusuke and Kurama came back to the others.

"You owe me ten dollars Touya." Jin said. "I told you that Yusuke was going to come back in one piece."

Touya huffed.

"Where are Eli, Kuwabara, and Snow?" Kurama asked.

"Snow went with Eli so they could find a mirror and Kuwabara followed." Genkai said.

"And we're back." Snow said as he walked up to Genkai. "Ready to go?"

Genkai nodded and so did the others.

"Hey look, the gem is pointing again." Eli said.

"We have to follow it I guess." Kurama said.

Everyone went in the direction the gem was pointing; until it came to another door.

"Yusuke, do you care to do the honors?" Snow asked.

Yusuke stepped up to the door and put the key into the hole. The key disappeared and left the gem behind; then the door opened.

"Let's go..." Yusuke said.

Everyone followed through the door; when everyone was in that part of the house, the door closed behind them.

"Look, the blue gem is pointing." Yusuke said.

Yusuke began walking in the direction the gem was pointing and everyone followed.

Soon the gem started glowing and everyone looked a head. They saw three wooden boxes with floral designs on them. Kurama walked up to them.

"What are the boxes about?" Yusuke asked himself.

When Kurama got close enough, he found a little scroll; so he picked it up, unrolled it and read it.

The scroll read:

_One of these boxes has the last and final key that you'll need. Choose carefully, because the ones that don't hold the key come with harsh consequences._

Kurama didn't like the sound of that one bit; he put down the scroll and looked at the boxes.

Yusuke walked up behind him.

"So..." Yusuke said.

"One of these boxes has the last key." Kurama said. "I have to choose the right one."

"What happens if you choose the wrong one?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't want to know..." Kurama mumbled.

Kurama closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

'All of the boxes look the same. How will I choose the right one; none of them look suspicious.' Kurama thought.

Kurama opened his eyes and looked at the boxes. He brushed all of them with his finger tips; but one of them felt warm when he brushed it, while the others felt cold.

"I know which one it is." Kurama whispered.

Eli walked over and held Kurama's hand and held onto Yusuke's hand.

Yusuke and Kurama smiled down at Eli. Kurama brushed his fingers over the boxes again and when he felt that warm sense, he picked up the middle box.

When he did that the other two boxes disappeared. Kurama placed that box on the table and opened it.

"Yes, it's the key!" Kurama cheered.

Everyone cheered and came to go see the key. This one had a green gem in it.

When the key glowed; up ahead was what seemed like an endless hall, had a door in its path all of a sudden.

Kurama picked up the key and put it into the hole. The key disappeared leaving the gem; the door opened.

"Let's go get Hiei." Kurama said.

Eli griped onto Yusuke and Kurama's hand as everyone walked in.

000000000000

This place was different than any other door they went through. It was a foggy place; very hard to see, couldn't really see anything so everyone held hands.

"What's that up ahead?" Genkai asked.

Everyone looked up and saw glowing lights; one red, one blue, and one green.

"Maybe that's where Hiei is." Kurama said.

They all hurried up to the lights and saw that it was another door.

"We don't have a key to open this one." Eli said.

"I don't think we need a key for this one." Kurama said. "There's no keyhole."

"I think I know what to do." Yusuke said. He took out his gem and put it into the blue light; that light turned off. Kurama put his gem into the green light and that light turned off. Finally, Eli put his gem into the red light and that light turn off.

The door swung opened for everyone.

"I can feel Hiei." Yusuke said.

"I can feel him too." Kurama said. "But just barely."

Everyone went in and the door closed behind them.

They all looked around and saw that the room was fully lit with blue flamed torches.

"Guys look..." Snow said pointing up.

Up a long case of stairs, everyone saw something that looked like a pile of huge jagged ice.

"Do you think we should check it out?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah..." Kurama said.

They went up the stairs and when they got to the top; they all were shocked.

"Hiei!!!" Yusuke and Kurama yelled at the rushed up to the jagged ice coffin.

Everyone else didn't know what to say. They all looked at the changes to Hiei.

"What happened to his third eye?" Kuwabara asked. "And why is he wearing a gown?"

"How are we going to get him out of this?" Kurama asked.

"By heat." Yusuke said. "All of this is made of ice."

"Come on everyone, help out." Kurama said.

With their strongest attacks, they all pelted the ice coffin; smoke was all over the place. When is cleared, they saw that their attacks didn't even make a scratch.

"What do we have to do?!" Kurama yelled.

Just then, the gems came out of nowhere and fell back into their owners hands.

"Where did these come from?" Yusuke asked looking at his crystal.

"These are what we have to use to get Hiei out of that thing." Eli said.

"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked.

"Everyone stand around the coffin." Eli said.

Everyone circled around the coffin.

A moment later the gems began to glow; hard wind kicked up everywhere as the gems glowed.

"What's happening?!" Yusuke yelled.

"Don't worry!!!" Eli yelled. "Focus the power on Hiei!"

Yusuke, Kurama, and Eli used the powers of the crystal to the max; then the coffin broke. Pieces flew everywhere; but none of them hurt anyone.

The gems disappeared again and the glowing stopped. Everyone looked at Hiei's body; the coffin no longer incased him.

Yusuke and Kurama rushed up to Hiei.

"Hiei, oh Hiei, wake up!" Kurama said. "He's so cold!"

"Hiei, can you hear us, wake up." Yusuke said.

"True loves kisses." Eli said.

"What?" Kurama asked.

"True loves kisses will wake him up." Eli said.

Yusuke and Kurama looked at Eli for a moment before they turned to Hiei.

First Yusuke bent down and placed a soft kiss on Hiei's lips; then Kurama did the same thing right after.

A moment later, Hiei's eyes fluttered opened.

"Yusuke, Kurama..." Hiei whispered weakly.

"Oh Hiei!" Kurama cried as he hugged him.

Yusuke hugged both his lovers as tears formed in his eyes.

Then Eli and Snow began to glow.

"What's happening?!!!" Kuwabara yelled.

"I'm sorry Kuwabara, I'm so sorry." Snow said. "But me and Eli are only illusions; created by Hiei."

"But I love you Snow." Kuwabara said.

"I love you too." Snow said as he walked up to Kuwabara and stood on his toes placing a kiss at his lips. "We'll meet again soon, I promise."

Eli walked up to Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei.

"So you're Hiei." Eli said.

"You're an illusion by me?" Hiei asked in a weak voice.

Eli nodded.

"But me and Snow are projections of people you'll soon meet." Eli said. "We'll meet again."

"We'll miss you." Kurama said.

"Yeah..." Yusuke said.

"I'll miss you guys too." Eli said. "This isn't good bye."

Eli turned and walked back to Snow.

"See you guys later." The both said, then they disappeared.

"We have to get out of here." Genkai said.

"Why-" Jin started to asked, but the castle started to shake and debris started to fall.

"Now!" Yusuke yelled.

Yusuke picked up Hiei into his arms and ran out after everyone. They all rushed as fast as they could through the way they came.

When everyone got outside; they saw that all of the snow seemed to disappear, nothing put green grass and sun was outside. They all rushed away from the castle until they couldn't feel anymore shaking. They all looked back and their eyes widened; Hiei was sound asleep.

"Where did the castle go?" Jin asked. "After all of that, we're supposed to see a pile of debris."

"Remember, everything we saw somehow was only an illusion." Kurama said. "Let's go home; we need to get Hiei some proper help." 

"Yeah..." Yusuke said as he looked down at Hiei.

Kurama looked at Hiei and kissed him softly on the lips so he wouldn't wake him, then he kissed Yusuke.

"Okay, quit the lovey-dubby stuff and let's go." Kuwabara grumbled.

Everyone took the journey home; knowing the journey they were just on was one they will never forget.

To be continued...

000000000000

Since the search for Hiei is finally over; what will happen next?

Send in at least twelve reviews to find out!!!


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Another update to this wonderful story! Thank you to those who reviewed!!! You all have hearts!!!

Thank you to:

Bar-Ohki: Yes, Hiei's Jagan is gone.

The Shinju Kuromeru: Keep reading to find out!!! Maybe he is, maybe he isn't.

Agent Dark Moose: Don't give Hiei anymore candy; unless it's Hershey's chocolate.

BloodMistress: No, saying 'love' doesn't equal two reviews; but look on the bright side; even thought I didn't get close to the number of reviews I wanted, I'm still updating.

Thank you again to those who have hearts; now on with the story!!!

* * *

Chapter 10

It has been two months since the search for Hiei. Hiei for one was doing much better now. He was sick for three weeks when he came back, for two weeks he was stuck in bed, for the last week of the sickness, he could move but just barely. There was no return of the Jagan Eye, so Hiei no longer needed the headband, plus Hiei's eyes were still crystal blue. After that everything seemed fine. A friendship between Hiei and Kuwabara formed to everyone's surprise, but Kuwabara was still mad at Hiei for some strange reason.

One day Hiei was going to Kuwabara's house because he left one of his favorite books behind; this was the day he'd find out why Kuwabara was mad at him.

When Hiei arrived, he found Kuwabara with his sister Shizuru on the porch.

"Hey you two..." Hiei said as he walked up to them.

"Hey Hiei, look, you and Kuwabara need to talk about something." Shizuru said as she got up. "I'm going inside."

Shizuru left her brother and Hiei sat beside Kuwabara.

"Is something wrong?" Hiei asked. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"Yes..." Kuwabara said.

"What is it?" Hiei asked.

"You made that illusion of Snow." Kuwabara said.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"Snow, that boy I fell in love with when we went searching for you." Kuwabara said.

"Kuwabara, I didn't have control of my powers when I was in that coffin." Hiei said. "I didn't have control of my powers until I was awake. How in the world was I supposed to know?"

Kuwabara just looked at Hiei.

"I know you loved Snow. But he was an illusion." Hiei said. "But remember what Eli said, they were projections of people we were to meet soon."

"But when?" Kuwabara asked.

"I guess when fate wants us to." Hiei said. "I wasn't aware of how much you loved Snow till now."

"Well, now you know." Kuwabara said.

Shizuru came out with a book.

"Hiei, you left this behind from your last visit." She said as she handed the book to him.

Hiei took the book and placed it on his lap; he looked up and gasped, something that went unnoticed by Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara, I have a feeling you'll find someone you will love." Hiei said. "Real soon..."

Kuwabara looked up and saw what Hiei was gasping about.

There was a boy on the sidewalk; he had long white hair that went down to his waist and warm blue eyes that seemed greeting. He was wearing a t-shirt and tight leather pants. The boy looked just like Snow.

He turned and walked up the Kuwabara and Hiei.

"Excuse me, I'm new in town and I was wondering if one of you could show me to the arcade." The boy said.

"I'll show you." Kuwabara said. "I can take you there now."

"Great!" The boy cheered. "But what about your friend?"

"I was just leaving." Hiei said as he got up. "Have fun you two." With that he left.

Kuwabara led the new boy to the arcade, along the way the boy started to asked questions.

"I never asked what your name is." The boy said.

"I'm Kuwabara..." Kuwabara said. "What's your name?"

"Snow." The boy said.

Kuwabara felt like jumping the boy straight there and then. They both continued their conversation as they continued on their way to the arcade.

* * *

Hiei ran home and was there in seconds. Today, Hiei owned an apartment with Yusuke and Kurama. Hiei unlocked the door and went in.

"I'm home." Hiei said as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey hon..." Yusuke said from the couch he was sitting on, he was watching some game on T.V.

Hiei went over to him and kissed Yusuke.

"Where is Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"Kitchen." Yusuke said.

"Sooner or later, Kurama is going to force you to cook also." Hiei said.

"Then he'll be making me burn down the apartment complex." Yusuke said.

Hiei laughed and went to the kitchen.

* * *

Hiei found that Kurama was making rice and fried chicken.

"Need help?" Hiei asked when he entered.

"Sure..." Kurama said.

Hiei went to frying the chicken while Kurama dealt with the rice.

Kurama kissed Hiei.

"Where did you go?" Kurama asked.

"Kuwabara's..." Hiei said. "I needed to get my book."

"Anything else today?" Kurama asked.

"We met someone who looks exactly like Snow." Hiei said.

"Really, what was his name?" Kurama asked.

"I didn't stay long enough to find out." Hiei said.

Kurama smiled and the two continued cooking.

* * *

One year later...

Kurama and Hiei were getting dressed to go to some fancy restaurant tonight. Kurama wore a red tuxedo and Hiei wore a black.

Yusuke called and told them that he wouldn't be picking them up; he said that someone else was going to pick them up. He said wait for someone named Henry.

"What do you think is going on?" Hiei asked as he put on his bow tie.

"I don't know." Kurama said.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Hiei said. He left the bed room and went to the door; someone in a limo driver's outfit was at the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" Hiei asked.

"I'm Henry, your driver tonight." The man said.

Hiei had a confused look on his face. Kurama came out a minute later.

"Hello..." Kurama said. "May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Henry and we are going to be late if we don't get going." Henry said.

Kurama looked around the apartment, then at Hiei.

"Well, he said to wait for someone named Henry, we might as well go now." Kurama said.

Hiei nodded and left the apartment with the two.

* * *

Henry walked Kurama and Hiei over to a white stretch limo. He opened the door and ushered Kurama and Hiei into the car.

Kurama and Hiei went in and Henry closed the door. Someone was already in the limo, Snow.

"Hey guys..." Snow said.

"Hey Snow." Kurama and Hiei said.

"Do you two have any idea what's going on?" Snow asked.

"No." Hiei said.

"Not a clue." Kurama said.

"All I know is that Kuwa called and told me that someone named Henry was going to pick me up." Snow said.

Kuwa is a nickname that Snow gave to Kuwabara. Ever since that day they met, they were a couple. Everyone saw that what the illusions said was true, because Snow has a sister named Silvia.

The limo drove for probably half an hour, until it pulled up to a fancy restaurant.

Henry came to the back and helped all the boys out.

"Everyone awaits you three inside." Henry said.

"Alright, thank you for the ride." Kurama said.

Henry tipped his hat to the three boys and went back into the limo.

"I guess we go in." Snow said.

The three walked up to the doors and opened them, when they stepped in, they were greeted by Boton.

"Hey guys, looking good." Boton said.

The boys flushed, except for Hiei.

"What are we here for?" Hiei asked.

"No one knows really." Boton said. "Come on, let's get to the others."

The four walked to the ballroom of the restaurant. They weren't expecting to see everyone there.

There was Koenma, Yukina, Silvia, Yusuke's mother (I forgot her name again), Shizuru, Shori, George (is that the name of the blue ogre that's almost always with Koenma?), Jin, Touya, and a lot more people.

"What's everyone doing here?" Hiei asked.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara invited them; we have no idea what we're doing here." Boton said.

The lights in the room dimmed for and Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the middle of the ball room.

Boton gave Kurama, Hiei, and Snow a little push so they would walk up to them.

Kurama and Hiei stood in front of Yusuke and Snow stood in front of Kuwabara. Yusuke kissed both Kurama and Hiei; Kuwabara kissed Snow.

"What's going on?" Hiei asked.

At the same time, both Yusuke and Kuwabara bent down on their knees and took out small black velvet boxes. (I mean that Yusuke and Kuwabara are both bending down on one knee.)

"Kurama, Hiei, will you marry me?" Yusuke asked.

"Snow, will you marry me?" Kuwabara asked.

Everyone around them gasped.

The three of them were shocked; they didn't know what to say. Snow was more shocked than the other two; tonight was the first year anniversary of his and Kuwabara's relationship.

"Yes!" Kurama and Hiei yelled.

Yusuke smiled and opened the box, it contained two rings. Both were gold bands, one had a ruby in the shape of a rose and the other was sapphire in the shape of a blue flame. Yusuke slipped them both onto his lovers' fingers.

Tears were at Snow's eyes. The only thing he could do was nod.

Kuwabara smiled and opened the box. The ring was a gold band with a diamond shaped like a snowflake. He put the ring onto Snow's finger.

Yusuke and Kuwabara got up and hugged their lovers. Everyone around them were cheering and clapping.

The rest of the night was of dancing and eating. Plans of the weddings were discussed from there.

* * *

To be continued...

Will the weddings go on?

Will they live happily ever after?

Send in reviews to find out!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I didn't update this weekend; Hurricane Frances came!!! Well anyway; thank you to all of you who reviewed; I love you all. This is the last chapter of 'New Powers Within'. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11

Five years later...

The wedding was the most unforgettable day of everyone's lives. The wedding was held in a beautiful garden where all five got married; yes, all five. Yusuke got married to Kurama and Hiei and Kuwabara got married to Snow; so it was what you call a double wedding. But all of that happened five years ago. To the five, the honeymoon never really ended.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei now lived in a mansion. Yusuke and Kurama went to college and got very high paying jobs which they could deal with at home; they own a chain of restaurants.

Right now, Hiei was walking down the stairs with a plump stomach. Yes, Hiei is now four months pregnant. He was looking for Kurama because Kurama left a portfolio file in the bedroom and Hiei knew he was going to need it. (Don't ask how he got pregnant.)

"Kurama, are you in here?" He called when he reached the end of the stairs.

Kurama came rushing to him.

"Hiei, is everything okay?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, everything is fine." Hiei said. "I just thought that you would need this." He handed Kurama the portfolio.

"I was looking for this." Kurama said, he bent down and kissed Hiei. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome..." Hiei sighed.

"Kurama, did you find it?" Yusuke hollered.

"Yeah, Hiei brought it down." Kurama said.

Yusuke came up to his lovers.

"I thought you were asleep." Yusuke said.

"Well, it's been what... five hours of sleep, so I figured it was time for me to wake up." Hiei said.

Yusuke kissed Hiei.

"We're almost done with everything." Yusuke said to Hiei. "What do you want to do when we're done?"

"I just want to watch a movie with you two and pig out on sweet snow." Hiei said. (Sweet snow is ice cream.)

Yusuke and Kurama chuckled and agreed to this little arrangement.

* * *

Kuwabara was looking over his lover as he slept; his hand on Snow's stomach. Snow was now five months pregnant.

"Kuwa, nervous?" Snow murmured.

"No, and I'm sorry I woke you." Kuwabara said.

"Don't worry; I was awake before you came in here." Snow said.

The two were a happily married couple living in a mansion that was a little less than two blocks away from the mansion that Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei lived in. Kuwabara graduated from college and he owned a chain of restaurants that was chained with Yusuke's and Kurama's restaurants.

"You are beautiful..." Kuwabara said as he kissed Snow.

"No I'm not..." Snow said. "I'm so fat."

"No you are not." Kuwabara said. "You are as beautiful as the day I met you."

Snow smiled and kissed Kuwabara.

* * *

Touya looked as his husband slept on the little hammock in the backyard of their house. They have been happily married for only two years and already, Jin was with child. Being only three months pregnant; Jin found that he slept most of the day away, like he'd normally do even if he weren't pregnant.

Touya made his way to his lover and shook him awake. Jin moaned as he opened his eyes.

"Yes?" Jin asked as he looked at Touya; Jin's eyes shinning already with a little bit of mischief.

"Would you like to go to the park?" Touya asked.

Jin smiled and hugged Touya; Jin loved going to the park, but he didn't go by himself because he was worried something might happen.

"Yes..." Jin said.

Touya helped Jin off the hammock and they were off.

Right now, they lived in the Spirit World. Koenma got them a nice house and always kept a good eye on the two just in case; a year ago, those two volunteered for a mission; they ended up saving Koenma's life. Since the mission, Koenma owed them his life, so he was forever in their dept.

* * *

A year later...

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama looked into a crib as they looked at their new son. His name is Eli. Little baby Eli looked like a chibi baby version of Hiei with a full head of long black hair, with red highlights, and a little starburst. His eyes, crystal blue just like Hiei's.

"I can't believe that you made an illusion of our future son." Kurama said as he looked at his son. "Don't you think that's a little weird?"

"Yes..." Hiei said. "But let's just be glad that we know who I projected those years ago; I always thought that Eli was going to be an enemy."

Yusuke smiled at both of his lovers.

"I'm just glad that he came out okay." Yusuke said.

During the birth, there were some complications; Eli almost didn't live.

Yusuke wrapped his arms around his lovers' waists and walked out of the room; leaving baby Eli in his slumber.

* * *

Snow hummed as he put a new diaper on his son. His son's name was Sanosuke a.k.a. Sano. Sano had a full head of orange hair with white highlights. His eyes were an amazing shade of lavender; Snow says that Sano gets his eyes from his great grandmother, since she is the only other person in Snow's family who had lavender eyes.

Kuwabara came home from work and walked upstairs to Sano's room; where he knew that Snow would be.

Once he made it upstairs and to the room; he found Snow sitting in the rocking chair humming away, with Sano in his arms.

"Hello Kuwa..." Snow said without turning.

Kuwabara was still confused as to how Snow was able to know he was home without turning. Kuwabara knew he made no sounds as he came in; this made him wonder what it was going to be like for Sano when he grew up.

Kuwabara made his way to the rocker and kissed Snow.

"How was your day?" Snow asked.

"Fine..." Kuwabara said. "And yours?"

"Same ole, same ole..." Snow murmured.

Sano gurgled and his little hands reached out towards Kuwabara; Sano wanted Kuwabara to hold him.

"Sano wants you." Snow said.

Kuwabara took his son into his arms.

* * *

Jin looked into his son's eyes as he sat down at home. Just recently, he and Touya moved to the Living World. Koenma gave them a house that was no more than three blocks away from Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei.

Touya had just returned home and he headed to the backyard where he knew that his family would be.

When he arrived to the backyard; he found Jin and Yin in the patio.

Yin was the name of their son. He had Jin's hair and Touya's eyes.

"Home so early?" Jin asked as he looked into the mirror; seeing that Touya was behind him.

"Kuwabara let me off early." Touya said.

Ever since they came to the Human World; Touya had been working as Kuwabara's assistant at the main office for his chain of restaurants.

Jin got up and handed Yin over to Touya.

"He's been so fussy all day." Jin said.

Touya smiled and looked down at his son.

* * *

Koenma, now a grown up, no longer able to change into his baby form. He was now in his office doing a truck load of paperwork.

'When will he come?' Koenma thought to himself, stopping himself from doing his paperwork and staring into space.

A rose fell onto his table; Koenma picked it up, smiling.

"Sorry I'm late..." A voice said.

A man with long silver hair and blue eyes appeared in front of Koenma's desk.

Koenma made his way around the desk and kissed the man that had just appeared.

The man's hands were at Koenma's stomach.

* * *

The End (Or is it?)

* * *

The end of this story? But will there be a sequel?

Please, send in reviews; then I'll give you a sequel!


End file.
